Reflecting on the Meaning
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: Ever wondered what the character's names mean in Merlin? Well they did at some point. Here are VERY short chapters on their ponderings.  Will be uploading in chaper bulks!
1. Merlin's Name

When he'd asked his mother what his name meant, or why she'd chosen it, she's shrugged. Helpful. Though, he'd asked Gaius when he'd got to Camelot, and after thinking for a couple of seconds, the physician found the answer. Merlin found it slightly ridiculous, as it didn't even slightly relate to him in his mind.

Sea fortress.

He'd not grown up by the sea, and got continuously sea-sick on voyages with Arthur and he definitely didn't have the built. What did sea fortress even mean? He'd soon given up, and left those thoughts untouched.

**You can see what I'm going to do here. Review? Please?**


	2. Arthur's Name

Arthur had soon known what his name meant. He remembered asking his father about his name; he must have only been about six or seven. It was probably only one of his earliest memories. His father had explained, slightly teary-eyed, how his mother had chosen his name.

And so, Arthur took great proud in his name and promised to be exactly what his mother named him.

Noble, courageous, as strong as a bear.

**Review?**


	3. Morgana's Name

Like her half-brother, Morgana had asked at a young age what her name had meant- annoyed at no answer, she'd decided to find out for herself. Sea dweller. She'd frowned at that, and nearly thrown a tantrum in the middle of the library. What a stupid meaning.

Sea dweller? Ha! What did that even MEAN? If there was one thing she hated about the sea, was that it always had a protector. When there was the sea dweller, it had the sea fortress. She'd been alone when Morgause died, she'd be alone for the rest of her life. She didn't need a protector.


	4. Gwen's Name

Gwen knew her name didn't suit her; she didn't even think about it. It made no sense. In fact, her parents probably hadn't known what it meant. After all, the meaning of a name, was just a meaning? It didn't actually influence you.

Fair one- how did that reflect her? Her, Gwen, blonde-haired? She'd not even thought about taking it more metaphorically, until Merlin had told her something that she'd always remember-

'How do you know it doesn't mean your personality?' And it was such a Merlin thing to say, she'd not thought about it, and then she'd realised she'd been pretty silly not to think it could mean something other than having fair hair. And then she'd striven to be fair to all.

**Review?**

**Later update- I changed the last line, as it didn't really make sense… Thanks to **Chavva **for pointing it out! :D**


	5. Lancelot's Name

The name Lancelot had many meanings- trust him, he knew. He'd travelled a lot- many people had told him the meanings in so many in so many languages it had hurt his head. In a land near Gaul, with a harsh language, he'd been told it meant land. Some people from his village had laughed, saying it meant 'God-like'. Hm. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that…

When he'd stayed in Gaul, he'd been told it meant servant, or attendant. It seemed slightly ironic, considering he was a knight. Maybe it just described his nature. After all, he was proud to serve his king.

**Review?**


	6. Gwaine's Name

Gwaine liked his name. He had no clue what it meant, and he didn't really care. He'd not asked his parents, he didn't like to think about them, and that guy left unconscious outside a tavern was enough to know you didn't ask about them.

It wasn't until Arthur mentioned it in practice that he knew what it meant; Hawk of the Battle. He'd been really confused about it, and asked Merlin, who'd become really wise around that time. Merlin had said to think about it. Gwaine wasn't sure he could be bothered.

**Review?**


	7. Percival's Name

Percival knew he wasn't the brightest star in the sky- but he had loyalty, strength and courage and knew that was enough for him. His parents had died when he was fifteen, leaving him to travel and work here and there, sometimes accompanied and sometimes alone.

When someone helped him, he felt loyal to them for life. Through their ups and downs, he'd help them in any way he could. He looked up to Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin and Gwen. They were top in his list of people he admired. He was a follower, not a leader- and he liked it that way.

He was a like valley- if he wasn't there, everything would be level. He was the gap that let the river flow. He was lower than the mountains, though was important none-the-less. And he liked it that way.

And, he discovered, that was the meaning of his own name. Percival- the valley. It had a ring to it, as Gwaine put it.

**Review?**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts- I love you guys! **


	8. Gaius' Name

The meaning of Gaius' name did not suit his personality- Merlin knew this, Arthur knew this, Morgana knew this, the door knew this… everyone in Camelot knew Gaius' name didn't suit him.

Of course, Gaius thought it suited him.

This lead to Merlin fainting. Now, we all know that Gaius is a pessimist? We all agree that Gaius is a pessimist? Notion noted and passed.

Gaius' name meant happy, rejoice and was the root word of the word 'Gay'. (Not that gay, gay as in happy!)

It did not suit the grumpy physician.

But, then again, as Uther reminded them in one of his rare nice moments, they hadn't known Gaius when he was younger…

**I decided we needed a happier one… Review?**


	9. Uther's Name

Uther knew what his name meant. It seemed, unfortunately, that everyone wanted to know. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased with the name, or whether to destroy every account in Albion that told of what the name meant. But, it was just like his father to choose a name that meant _that _for the future king of Camelot.

But, maybe that reflected his personality.

Uther 'the terrible.'

The King never wanted to see that look on his son's face ever again.


	10. Mordred's Name

Mordred had been named by one of the elder druids, who he vaguely remembered from his very early childhood. He'd died many years ago, though Mordred had always been in Awe of him and his power.

Mordred meant Brave.

And he knew he was brave. Not many his age had seen the things he's seen, done the things he'd done, hated the things he'd hated.

And he knew, that one day when he was powerful enough, he'd show how brave he truly was. And how he was so much braver than Arthur.

**Review?**


	11. Emrys' Name

Merlin had never wondered what the name 'Emrys' meant. It'd never crossed his mind. He'd always considered his name to be Merlin- and he knew what that meant. He'd only heard the name 'Emrys' when he was older- and then you don't really think about the meaning of a name the druids gave you.

His friends gradually discovered the meaning of their names, and had tried to see what it said about them and their personality. Merlin had watched, sometimes in amusement.

Once, when Arthur was questioning him about the name the druid elder had addressed him as, he'd enquired as what it meant. In less polite words. To make a long story short, he'd asked around, but it seemed nobody knew. The person who had made the prophecies had died long ago, and Merlin was at loss for that. He knew though, one day he'd discover what it meant, and pushed it to the back of his mind.

Then he died. Well, he hadn't died properly. That's when he knew what Emrys meant.

Immortal.

**That's the last one… :D I know, I finished a story in a day! If they're any other names I missed out or you want me to do, just mention it in a review and I'll write is ASAP. :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and all! **


End file.
